opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Atazard, Guardian of the Wind.
The cloaked man is seen walking in a forest... One step at a time, he moves forward, guided by a strange light on his finger. Man: Now... It’s time for us to meet. ---- Magnus is seen inside the ruins of a forest. A sad and empty look is visible on his face, and his whole body seems fatigued. He's been like that ever since he woke up, four days ago.Since then, he has wandered around the various islands, destroying things just to blow some steam off, and trying to solve all the problems that he is now facing. Magnus: What am I doing? Where am I going with this? He looks at his swords and realizes how weak and naive he was. He wanted to defeat Owari using the same move he used on Gnothi Safton, and ended up getting wrecked. In his mind, the image of Owari's Kaguzuchi eating up his Taiyo is just stuck, while the scene of him getting slashed, burned, electrocuted and beat up by the towering force of the technique "plays" over and over again. Magnus: Do I even need to stand back up? He dominated me... Marimo, by now, will be held captive, and Marcus is too weakened by his fight with Caesar... Can we even defeat the members of the Force? His crew told him what happened after he passed out. They told him in full detail... He sees Marimo getting destroyed by Venator's Blur, thus making the Last Kokuryuha impossible to perform, and Owari slashing the Europa to a stop. He can only imagine what the others felt as they were pretty much pushed aside by his dark self, even though they gave it their best... His anguish right now, his suffering almost exceeds what he felt on Kyoki Island... With that thought in mind, he remembers that tragic week... First, seeing Milky, his precious nakama, die right in front of his eyes, at the hands of the Ice King...Then, going through the intense training of the Waterfall on the Island of Madness... Then overcoming it, just to wake up and have Marcus tell him that Richard also passed away... Magnus: Yeah...that wasn't a good week. His mind runs off to many other fights and events...Yet nothing can heal his wounds now. There's nothing he ''can do to heal them. ---- '''Man': Yo. Magnus raises his head...He sets his eyes on a man, standing a few meters away from him, covered in a dark cloak and a hoodie. Magnus: I don't know who you are, but I would advise you to run the fuck out of here. I'm in a quite... Catastrophic mood. Man: Heh... So why should I run? The more you get enraged, the more I get to have some fun. Magnus: Looking for a fight? Being in the state he is, he decides to use the one thing he uses so rarely... Showing off. Magnus: I guess there are still many people who have the nerve to challenge a Yonkou head on... However, that Yonkou right now won't fight... Man: Yeah, I heard something along these lines. Word around the islands is that you are kind of a hero... becoming a Yonkou at such a young age, rivaling Ahou no Marcus, defeating Shiryu the World Menace, and bringing the Ice King Shir to his senses, through a good beating, Yet, now you lost... Quite pitiful, really. Magnus raises his look, and instantly releases a huge wave of Haoshoku Haki, as he slowly gets angry. Magnus: And who are you to judge me? Man: A man that's judged you many times in the past. Unfazed by the insanely strong Haki, and almost instantly, the man pulls out a sword, and holding it in a reverse grip, dashes at Magnus at a remarkable speed. Magnus almost didn't have time to react, and barely managed to dodge the strike. He stands up, and goes for his swords. Man: How ‘bout no? A huge wind of epic proportions blows, and Magnus' swords are actually unsheathed by it. Then, with extreme speeds, the wind accelerates, and throws the swords a few meters away from their owner. The man also drops his sword, and simply starts walking towards Magnus. Magnus: guy... He's no mere challenger.... A fist fight? Fine by me. Man: We used to call it Taijutsu. Not wanting to give Magnus the chance to think about what he said, the man dashes, and uses his left hand to punch Magnus. In return, he blocks the strike, and tries to strike with his other hand, but with a quick move, the Man blocks the incoming strike. The two start sparring in insane speed, being equally matched. Magnus does not fail to notices a very faint green light on the man's right fist, under the glove, but has no time to try and unveil the mystery. He simply continues fighting, and starts using his legs too. With speed that most martial artists would envy, both move. Magnus tries to deliver his Bandae Chagi, the Spinning Hook kick, while the man swings his left fist again. Both make contact, and while Magnus gets a blow to the ribs, the man gets hit on the head...As a result, the hoodie falls off. We now see the man's face... To Magnus, it looks kinda familiar. He has short, brown hair, and no facial hair. He simply looks at Magnus, and smirks. Man: C'mon. That should be enough to at least get a hint... Those words hit Magnus like a strike to the gut. However, once more, the man gives him no time to think. He dashes, and this time raises his right leg. Man: You'd better put your weight on that leg. Magnus' blood freezes. Almost instinctively, those words reignited some memories of the past... Memories of that same leg, of that same man... Magnus listens to his instincts and the man's advice and puts all of his body's weight on his left leg that was extended. He also imbues it with the best of his Haki, and controls his Telekinesis in such a way, that it becomes extra support. ''“Low”.'' The man reaches up to Magnus, and with masterful moves, he executes the infamous Low Kick of Muay Thai, striking at Magnus' left thigh with amazing and brutal force. Instantly, a small crater appears beneath Magnus, who managed to take the hit...barely. Magnus grinds his teeth, and then tries to move his leg. Failure. His muscles betray him, and he's left with only one functioning leg. He tries to move out, but at that moment, the man decides to finish it. With a swift move, he takes off his glove... At that moment, Magnus is almost certain. He sets his eyes on the source of that green light, which was none other than a green-crystal ring on the man's finger. The man finally uses his right hand, which he obviously had been saving up this whole fight, and punches Magnus in the face. Just to show off, right at the moment that the fist would make contact, a huge wind blows, in the direction of the man's punch. Magnus is sent flying, by the force of both the punch and the wind, and lands a few meters away, rather sloppily. The man walks towards him, with a content look on his face. Magnus is just sitting there, on his knees, with his head bowed... We realize... He has some tears on his eyes. Magnus: So you were alive... all this time?! ATAZARD!!! Atazard grins, and offers Magnus his right hand, to help him stand up. Atazard: Barely... But now I'm here… Primo. Magnus accepts it, and stands up, with more questions than ever. Category:Blog posts